


C4S11 Personality Swap

by Aiyaa



Category: Homestuck, RPGStuck
Genre: C4S11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaa/pseuds/Aiyaa
Summary: What the characters of C4S11 would be like if they swapped upbringings and to varying extents, personality.





	

 

 

****Wally!Zyonne** **

  * _“Always leave yourself a back door.”  
  
_
    * This Zyonne is shaped differently by the trauma of being an actively hunted minority. She still has no problems being cheeky, but the only swords she can really harm you with are in video games. Which can still hurt quite a bit.
    * Zyonne may have a very sharp tongue when talking over the internet, but on Alternia she is noticeably more subdued. She will still go out to hunt for food, but will try not to interact too much with other trolls, lest her lime blood be discovered. She secludes herself and immediately hides away if another troll nears her dwellings. The original Zyonne may call that cowardice. This Zyonne calls it survival.
    * She has no desire at all to be a Sentineliminator, as that would involve working for the Condesce, who ordered the genocide of her people. Why would Zyonne owe anything to _her_? She does find the fantasy of being an elite assassin enchanting though, and likes to imagine herself as a hero exacting justice from the shadows.
    * Tried her hand at drawing, but that didn’t turn out too well. As such, she focused her efforts into other niches. Eventually coding won out, which actually paid off fairly well. She is an accomplished hacker, and managed to change Trollian’s coding to gain access to these interesting “human” creatures.
    * Disillusioned with the state of Alternia, Zyonne hides away and reads, plays video games, and codes, among other things. A particular genre of hers that she admires is that which involves vigilante justice. Such fiction is difficult to find on Alternia due to intense censorship, but she has gotten a hold of interesting tales of a certain “Signless” figure. This is also reflected in her taste in video games, as she owns a (highly illegal) copy of Troll Assassin’s Creed, which she obtained through her “1337hax”. The humans she’s gotten in contact with have given her some interesting material, such as Batman and Overlook…
    * Is one of those Genji and Hanzo mains and will only play competitive matches on Overlook.



 

**Zyonne!Wally**

  * __“First off, I'm not interested in ordinary people. But, if any of you are aliens, time-travelers, or espers, please come see me. That is all!”__


    * Earth is nowhere near as cruel as Alternia is. However, it is still a pretty mean place. And also a pretty boring one at that. This Wally decided that he wasn’t having any of that. To him, the world is a doomed place at the rate it’s going, and rather than trying to escape it, Wally simply ignores it.
    * Wally hates the normality and blandness of his day to day world. As such, he tries hard to search for anything different that stands out. Not as in things like other cultures, as he believes those get boring after a while; it’s just another way the same old boring humans act. He wants something _truly_ different, like aliens or paranormal phenomena. No fruit has been borne of it recently, until the first contact with the trolls.
    * This Wally at first appears to be like the original. He doesn’t care to interact with others much and seems to be a pretty secluded guy. However, when something strikes his fancy, then he chases after it with the hype of a hundred energizer bunnies. In fact, with his cheerily obnoxious and confrontational behavior, some would consider it better _not_ to get close with him.
    * He cares little for social norms dictating what is and isn’t appropriate to do. This ends up weirding most people out, but this doesn’t get to him. The less normies, the better, right? This does lead him into some pretty weird situations though, much to the displeasure of his friends.
    * Walruses are by far his favorite animal. He used to have plushies of them as a kid but eventually got bored with that and went to hunt for one himself. He illegally keeps a live one in his backyard, which he has fondly named Payload.
    * To some extent, he’s scared about the world around him. He can accept war, death, and disease, but not a lack of excitement. Wally cannot stand the thought of dying without finding _something_ special and extraordinary out in the world, something to prove that there’s more than just “a world of dumb monkeys”.
    * Still pretty gay. Also still crushing on Eihwaz. Some things just don't change.
    * Is less interested in his fellow humans than he is in the trolls. But of the humans, Wally has a strange dislike of Alex, who represents the epitome of a normal sheeple to him, something he seeks to avoid.



 

 

****Olki!Arya** **

  * _“Sorry for teasing you, how about some food to call it even?”_


    * This Arya is much more relaxed and well-adjusted than the original, having a more normal childhood due to growing up with Olki’s guardian. She has no bitterness towards small talk, seeing as a convenient way to ease people up to move onto more interesting or pertinent topics. She’s also a lot more likely to goof around and have fun.
    * She does have an appreciation for social sciences, but is more often more interested in making them happen instead of simply studying them. With unstinted social growth, Arya can and will seek out friendships, eager to overlap the lives of herself and others. Her gung-ho attitude towards social interaction could prove dangerous though, and she is liable of running into pitfalls the original Arya could have avoided.
    * Though she finds observing fads interesting as a social phenomenon, she hardly ever likes to participate in them. Somewhat of a hipster, she would rather forge her own definition of what is “cool” than blindly accept what a majority of people give her.
    * Due to her guardian being a musician, she has an eclectic taste in music, admiring foreign classics such as Shajarian while also being a fan of modern artists such as Nujabes.
    * Is of course a huge fan of the Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure franchise, unashamed to own several cosplay paraphernalia. Shills it to her friends with varying levels of success.
    * Whereas the original Arya had strict discipline and a strong sense of morality, this Arya is more relaxed and willing to think outside the box. She instead evaluates problems on the harm/benefits they cause people instead of on established principles. This allows for more flexible problem solving but also for a greater risk of running astray and getting corrupted.
    * Underlying her approach towards friendships is a concern of what is and isn’t genuine. Outwardly, she expresses a flippant attitude towards the realness of social interactions, stating her view that the outward persona someone projects and someone’s inner thoughts are part of an organic whole. However, she has trouble drawing the line between fake and genuine herself, which leads her to sometimes doubt the strength of her friendships, leading her to worry about whether they’ll last/how much they actually mean.
    * She could politick well if given the chance, but doesn’t really want to as that would require her compromise her carefree approach towards life.
    * She is quite concerned towards Todd’s ambitions though and seeks to moderate them. She’s loath to accept the ways that he’s changed but more than that wants to keep him from going further down the slippery slope.



 

**Arya!Olki**

  * __“Good grief...”__


    * This Olki unfortunately went through an upbringing that would make him radically different from the original. This background as a warrior has caused him to become quite the serious guy.
    * If you don’t have anything important to say to Olki, you might as well not say it. He has a vibe screaming “eternally pissed off”, so it would be bad to get on the wrong side of it. Of course, usually he’s more indifferent than pissed off, but doesn’t care to make himself look friendlier, as he figures that those who are close to him are familiar enough with how he actually feels.
    * Olki totally will not admit it, but he willingly cultivates this attitude because he thinks it’s cool. Much to his chagrin, some friends will poke fun at him for being an “edgelord”.
    * He has difficulty showing affection towards friends because of his stoic behavior. He cares a decent amount about them, but since he doesn’t communicate it well, problems no doubt can arise.
    * He grew up in intense strife with his guardian on a personally hostile level. This has shaped a strong rebellious streak within him, as well as a strong distaste towards authority he sees as unjust. Because of this, he is independent to a fault and would be content knowingly leading himself towards his own doom as long as it’s his own decision.
    * He has no problems saying that he truly hated his guardian. Years of grueling training and isolation had crushed the possibility of true affection between the two. When he kicked the bucket, Olki gave nothing more than a shrug. However, he did respect his guardian’s resilient attitude towards his own rough life.
    * He is nowhere as carefree as the original Olki, but nonetheless has several hobbies akin to him. He plays video games, consumes Japanese media, and listens to niche music. However, he doesn’t indulge in sharing his pastimes often, as it deviates from his “aloof cool guy” image.
    * He has complicated feelings towards his friends. On one hand, there was never really a need for any due to how he was raised to be an Ubermensch, and he never felt that such relations could benefit him. On the other hand, he is increasingly enjoying being around the others. While it feels nice, he is concerned that his sense of independence could be dampered by leaning more on others. This keeps him from truly trusting his friends.



 

**Eihwaz!Todd**

  * __“You can’t change the world without getting your hands dirty.”__


    * Used to be quite similar to original Todd, in that he was an optimistic theater-loving boy who wanted to change the world. However, very rough times came about and he grew to become quite jaded as a result.
    * For the public, he still projects an easygoing and joker-like persona more suited for his past self. This is really just a farce though, and if one knew him well enough he couldn’t really be any more different.
    * Originally wanted to change the world through bonding with others and creating a future for everyone. However, even though that plan fell through, his charisma remains. He now uses it to “convince” others to support his rise to positions of power.
    * He still really does want a better world for everybody. Though his ideals remain the same, he now is willing to go to new extremes to make sure that his aspirations are realized. Ethics are much looser with his approach and he’s more than willing to play dirty if the ends justify the means.
    * Still appreciates theater as an art form, but not just as a way of observing human interactions anymore. He now views it as the study of entrancing the masses, seeing what makes people tick and how that can be manipulated. He’s eager to understand the psychology behind it and wants to maximize the control he has over audiences.
    * Can be pretty arrogant and has a flair for the dramatic. If he played Smash competitively, he’d be disrespecting all over the place. However, this tendency not to end things quickly has the potential of screwing him over by allowing enemies the time to recover.
    * If he’s forced into an unfamiliar situation, he’ll do his best to try to get to grips with it. However if he can’t gain any semblance of control or agency within the situation, he’ll probably go crazy bit by bit.
    * Is annoyed by Arya’s intervention in his activities, but keeps her around anyway since they’ve been friends for a while and she’s been supporting him since.



 

**Todd!Alex**

  * __"Well, if I’m forced to give one redeeming trait, I guess I’d say I’m a little more optimistic than most people."__


    * Alex has had no spectacular backstory like some other characters. No persecution, no training from hell, no trauma. As such, he’s probably the most normal character.
    * Has reasonable talents in a number of activities, especially theater due to his upbringing. Yet, not much truly sticks out about him.
    * One thing that sets him apart from the others is his optimism, honesty and positive attitude. Out of all things passed onto him by his master-class actor of a guardian, this is one attitude that stuck. The rest of his comrades question his attitude, but even through their veiled (or not-so veiled) criticism, he keeps his spirits high. It isn't complicated and there’s no hidden ulterior motive, but it has the potential to be a great morale raiser.
    * His normality actually pays off in certain ways, with his general lack of emotional baggage and insecurities allowing him to keep the group stabled during trying situations. He can provide a neutral perspective on many issues and does well to serve as an arbiter. Perhaps as a side effect of his simple and genuine nature, he serves as a confidante for several group members.
    * Is on good terms with several people, with the noticeable exception of Wally. Alex hasn't really done anything significant to earn the latter's dislike other than existing.



 

**Alex!Eihwaz**

  * __“I don't care if nobody likes me. I wasn't created in this world to entertain everyone.”__


    * Eihwaz wanted to change Alternia. He did not care for the caste system, wanted justice for all, and was eager to communicate his displeasure. However, as a rustblood, his opinion never mattered really. He wasn't enough of a threat to pacify, and not of significant enough standing to have much impact. He slowly realized that nothing he could do would change the world, and became a recluse.
    * He has a strong dislike for Alternian society, and just as strong a dislike for those content to live in it. His efforts amounted to nothing not just because of his lack of institutional power, but also because not many people rallied to his side. Perhaps he couldn't sell his ideas well enough, or perhaps such revolutions have failed before (not that he knows, Alternian history is heavily censored after all).
    * The original Eihwaz treats everything as serious business. This Eihwaz treats nothing as serious business. An important thing to note is that Eihwaz is not carefree or really a fun-loving person as a whole. Rather, the only things he sees as worth doing are things he wants to do.
    * He doesn’t have many hobbies to speak of, other than his devotion to learning about the troll body. With a plentiful amount of spare time, he has become quite learned in the sciences, especially biology. He can get kind of weird about it sometimes though, forcing himself into strange situations or exhausting himself to the point of near-death in his quest to discover the limitations of his body.
    * Is actually interested in what the humans have to offer. He’s curious to see what the society of a non-troll people is like, and how its people behave. Though he’s somewhat saddened by the inevitability that they will get conquered by the Alternian Empire, he might as well get what he can while it lasts.



**Author's Note:**

> The characters' text/eye colors are swapped. For the trolls, this includes blood. As a result, Normal!Alex's dark red text turned Eihwaz from a teal to a rustblood. Normal!Wally's text is close enough to lime green that I kept Zyonne a limeblood.
> 
> Bonus points if you can catch where the quotes are from. Had to paraphrase Arya's a bit for context.


End file.
